My life as a vampire (a TVD fanfic)
by Palmtree03
Summary: It's a love triangle...not saying who with...but one of them is Katy...that'a all i'm saying...-evil laughter-
1. Chapter 1

Katy Part #1

Mystic Falls, Virginia.

Journal entry #1

Ever sense that day I was turned. . . . my life has been a living hell. The urge to rip peoples throats out, the blood lust. And it's all his fault. I swear if it's the last thing I do…..I will kill him...I will make him suffer the way I did! Mark my words Kol Mikalson...you are a dead man…...and to think I loved you….just the thought of you now...it makes me wanna take a wooden stake and jab it through my own heart…

End of Journal entry #1

Just as Katy finished writing her door opened. "Katy…..can you take the trash out?" Her mom asked. "Sure mom….I'll do it in a sec…." Katy said closing her journal and getting up. "Thank you…" Her mother smiled then left the room.

Katy put on a jacket and took out the trash and just stayed outside for a few minutes enjoying the last few days of the perfect fall weather, watching the leaves fall, the sunset. "Beautiful….isn't it?" She heard a voice behind her, she turned and saw her dearest friend Elijah, who is also a vampire. He had helped her with controlling the urges and they got really close. Katy smiled. "It is…" She said and turned just in time to see the sun go behind the trees.

Katy felt arms wrap around her waist. "Almost as beautiful as you…." Elijah whispered in her ear. She grabbed his hands and pushed them off of her waist and stepped away from him. "Elijah….don't…...I can't do this…..not now anyway." Katy looked down at the ground. "I understand…..I apologize…..I shouldn't have done that." Elijah looked at Katy apologetically. She could tell he was about to vamp speed off so before he could, Katy walked closer and grabbed his hand.

"Let's go for a walk." Katy suggested. Elijah's face fell. "I really should get back home...Klaus will get suspicious…." He said pulling his hand away from hers. But Katy wouldn't let him go that easily. "Screw him! What's he gonna do? Kill you? He can't exactly do that…...you know Ester would never let him do that. Let's just go for a short walk. Please?" Katy looked at him pleadingly. "Fine…...but just a short walk." Elijah said giving in. "YAY!" Katy said jumping up and down. Elijah chuckled, "You're too excited for your own good….." He said and smirked. "I know….I just wanna spend time with my best friend!" Katy said grabbing Elijah's hand and started to walk. "I thought Elena was your best friend….." He said holding my hand back walking next to Katy. "Well she was….before I turned….." Katy said looking up at Elijah smiling. "Now I have a new and better one." She said and got closer to Elijah.

Suddenly Elijah's phone rang. He answered. (Elijah's phone call) "Hello?" Elijah said. "Elijah! Where are you?! You better not be with Katy!" Klaus said angrily (Klaus is his brother) "And what if I am?" Elijah said staying perfectly calm. "I will stab you with a dagger!" Klaus said getting angrier. "Ester would never let you and you know that." ELijah said still perfectly calm. "Where are you?" Klause said calming down. "I'm walking around Mystic Falls…." Elijah said simply. "By your self…..who are you with?" Klaus said. "Yes….by myself….." Elijah said. "Get home soon.. *click*" Klaus hung up. Elijah sighed and hung up as well. (end of phone call)

"What was that about?" Katy asked. "Just Klaus being Klaus…...don't worry about it…..I just wanna spend time with you and forget about my brothers and sister…..I only wanna remember you….." Elijah said and put his arm around my shoulders and he pulled Katy closer to him. Katy smiled and leaned into his side as they walked.

Katy stopped. "Elijah….." She said and turned around to see Kol and Klaus (both of them are Elijah's brothers) standing behind us. Elijah turned. "Hello brother…" Kol said and looked at Elijah his eyes changing to blood red only the white part, he fangs growing. Elijah stood in front of Katy protectively his eyes doing the same and his fangs growing. "Leave….now! Both of you!" He said his voice getting dangerously low.

"Kol…...haven't you hurt me enough? Why can't I be happy? Why must you cause me so much pain all the time? What have I ever done to you besides love you?" Katy asked come out from behind Elijah. "I never wanted to hurt you! I just wanted to be with you…...forever…" Kol said and took a step closer. Katy took a step back. "Kol….I loved you! More than anything! Why would you do this to me?! I never wanted this! You made me a vampire against my will! How could you?! I can't even look at you right now…..'' Katy said, her voice broke and tears ran down her cheeks and she turned around and went into Elijah's open embrace, he wrapped his arms around her. "You two….leave…..now!" Elijah said still holding Katy in his arms rubbing her back...trying to calm her down. Klaus and Kol vamp sped off.

"Katy are you okay?" Elijah said still holding her. "No, Elijah…...i'm not okay….I just wanna go home…...can you take me home?" Katy said and looked up at him. "Of coarse…" Elijah smiled and grabbed Katys hand…..lucky they weren't to far from Katys house...only a few blocks away. They walked the whole way there in silence…..

Somewhere along the way Katy fell asleep and Elijah picked her up bridal style and carried her home. When they got to Katys house she was still asleep….so Elijah opened the door and carried her up to her room, he layed her on the bed and tried to walk away but she grabbed his arm. "No…..stay…" She said holding on tightly to his arm. He sighed and got in the bed with her. She put her head on his chest and let out a deep sigh. "Thank you…."She said cuddling up to Elijah. "For what?" He asked clueless. "For protecting me from Kol today…" She said and opened her eyes a little. "You're welcome…..now get some sleep" He said. Katy didn't have to be told twice….she was so tired and she fell asleep right as her eyes closed all the way. Elijah kissed her forehead. "Goodnight my angel….." Elijah said and sighed closing his eyes and falling alseep.


	2. Chapter 2

Katy part #2

Mystic Falls, Virginia

Journal entry #2

No…..i'm not gonna turn it off…..I can't…..if I did….I wouldn't be able to love…him… I realized that last night when he kissed my forehead and called me ''his angel''… I love him… I can't stop thinking about him. But i'm still not ready to be in another relationship… maybe in a few more weeks….or months. But I do love and wanna be with him… ELijah…..I love you…

End of journal entry #2

Katy had gotten up at 5:00 A.M so she could write in her journal and get ready for school. While she did her hair she heard Elijah wake up she finished putting her hair in the french braid and left her bathroom to see Elijah sitting on the foot of the bed. "Good morning!" Katy said and smiled walking over to her dresser and picking out an outfit. She chose her normal attire, black skinny jeans, light blue tank top, and her leather jacket.

"Good morning." Elijah was suddenly in front of her, he wrapped his arms around her, and moved her over to bed and layed down with her….still hugging her.

"Elijah….as much as I wanna spend all day with you… I need to get ready for school….my friends are probably worried sick about me….I haven't been in school for weeks trying to avoid Kol." She said trying to get out of his hold.

"What if I don't want you to go?" His pupils dilated.

"Are you trying to compel me?!" Katy said finally getting enough strength to get out of his hold, she leaped off the bed.

"Elijah...why would you compel me?" Katy said trying not to burst into tears.

"Katy….. I never wanted to compel you….ever….but school is the one place I can't protect you from my family…." Elijah said and was in front of her in an instant he cupped her face in his hands.

"Elijah….i'll be fine….i'll have Stefan, Caroline, and Ric….plus I have a dagger in my bag...and white oak ash…. I promise you I will be fine. Now I gotta get ready...i'm already gonna be late…" Katy said and went to the bathroom to change, she came out of the bathroom, kissed Elijah on the cheek and went downstairs, got her keys and left.

When Katy got to school she was surprised that she still had 10 minutes to get to class. She parked her car by her friend Bonnie's car. Bonnie, Caroline and Elena were talking when Katy parked. She got out of her car and and walked up to them. "KATY!" They all screamed and hugged her. She hugged them back.

"I'm so glad you're here!" Caroline said.

"We were gonna have a girls night tonight." Bonnie said.

"And we were wondering if you maybe wanted to join us?" Elena asked.

"Um….sure I guess…..it beats staying home alone moping about Kol…." Katy said and chuckled.

"Speaking of…...how are you doing about the whole..vampire thing?" Caroline asked.

"I'm fine…..Elijah's really helped me a lot…. he's a really good friend...he helped me learn to control my urges…." Katy said and smiled at the thought of Elijah.

"Do you like him?" Bonnie asked.

Katy blushed. "No..that's insane! I just broke up with his brother! Why would I go to him?!" Katy said blushing deeply.

"EEEEK! YOU DO LIKE HIM!" Caroline squealed.

"Care! Shhh!" Katy said quitting her down.

"Hey...where's Stefan?" Bonnie asked changing the subject.

"I don't know...maybe he isn't coming today…" Elena shrugged.

"What do you mean? I'm right here…" Stefan's voice came from behind Katy.

Katy spun around on her heel to face Stefan. "Hey, Katy." Stefan said and smirked.

"Hey, Stefan." Katy said and smiled.

"Now all we need is Matt...then we can head to class." Caroline said and sighed.

Right as Caroline said that, Matts truck pulled up and he got out. "Hey, guys. Ready?" He said.

Everyone nodded, then we all walked to 1st period history with .

When they entered the class Rebekah and Kol were already in there. Katy groaned loudly. "UGH! WHY?!" She said and sighed.

Rebekah looked over to them and smiled at Matt...he rolled his eyes and scoffed. Kol started walking over to the group of friends. They all stoop in front of Katy protectively and folded there arms. "Back away Kol…." Alaric said standing in front of the group of friends getting in Kols face. Kol looked at Katy apologetically and turned and walked back to his sister.

"Katy are you okay?" Alaric said turning around to look at her.

"Yes….i'm fine! Why does everyone keep asking if i'm okay?! I'M FINE!" Katy said and walked over to her desk and sat down….the worst part is….she sat in between Kol and Rebekah.

The good part, Elena and Stefan sat behind her, and Caroline and Matt in front of her...sadly Bonnie sat on the other side of the room. She sighed as the bell rang and everyone took there seats and the class started.

In the middle of class, Bonnie texted Elena, Elena texted Caroline, and Caroline texted Katy….but in the end they all just ended up texting Katy the same thing… "Are you okay?" They wouldn't stop asking if she was okay...getting totally fed up she shot up, yelled "I'm fine" and ran out of class. Everyone stared as she did so. She ran out with tears in her eyes.

The bell rang not long after she left the classroom. Elena, Bonnie, Caroline, Stefan and Matt came running up to her by her locker. "Are you okay?" Matt asked.

Katy sighed. "Would you please stop asking if i'm okay…..i'm fine...why don't you believe me? I'm sick of this! I'M FINE! What do I need to do to prove that? I'm fine…." Katy said putting something in her locker.

The bell rang and everyone parted ways...Matt, Elena, and Katy walking to Calculus together, Matt and Elena talking, Katy being silent thinking about just turning it all off. When they got to Calculus they sat down in their normal spots….luckily neither Kol nor Rebekah was in Calculus with them.

That period went by quickly, then the next and the next and the next….until the day was over...when the final bell rang signaling school is done for the day. "Thank god!" Katy said to herself and walked out of class….Bonnie, Caroline, and Elena trailing behind her. "You're coming to the girls night later aren't you?" Caroline asked. "Wouldn't mess it for the world…...now I really gotta go! I'll see you three later...love you guys! Text me later!" Katy said and waved goodbye running out of the school and to her car, driving home.

When Katy got home she got out of her car and ran to her room where Elijah was sitting at her desk where her journal is. "Elijah?" Katy said walking into her room.

He looked at her, and got up. "Katy." He said walking closer to her.

He got closer and closer until Katy was pinned between a wall and Elijah, his hands on the wall on either side of her head. ''Elijah…..don't'' Katy said trying to push him away from her but failed miserably.

"Elijah….please….let me go!" She said pleadingly. He was so close she could feel his heart beating.

Suddenly Elijah was ripped away from Katy and thrown against a wall on the other side of the room. Klaus was standing in front of Katy his back facing her. "Elijah go!" Klaus yelled at him. Elijah looked at Katy apologetically and vamp sped off. Klaus looked at Katy..then sped off as well. Katy sat on her floor hugging her knees to her chest, crying.

30 minutes later Katy heard someone sigh and she felt someone sit next to her, she looked up and saw Damon, Stefan's annoying older brother. Katy sighed. "What do you want Damon?" She said and looked at him.

Damon looked at her. "I can't come see my favorite newbie vampire?" He said being his cocky self and smirking.

"No…...you can't. Especially when it's me you wanna see." She said and laid her head against the wall.

Damon stood up. "Okay get up, come on." He held his hand out.

Katy took it and he helped her up. "What?" Katy asked dropping his hand, but he grabbed hers again.

" _We_ are going to go to the grill and get utterly wasted." He said pulling her downstairs to his car that was parked in the driveway.

She pulled her hand away from his. " I can't…..i'm going over to Elena's house later….I really don't want a hangover while i'm over there." She said and stopped walking.

"Fine...we won't get drunk….let's just go get lunch there then." He said and grabbed her hand again pulling her to his car and opening the passenger's side for Katy, she got in and he walked around getting in the driver's seat and started the car and they drove to the grill in silence.

"Damon, why did you drag me here?" Katy said and looked at him while he parked.

Damon shrugged. "You seem like you need a break." He said and turned off the engine.

"A break from what?" Katy asked.

"Everyone asking if you're okay…..doesn't it get annoying?" Damon said and looked at her.

"Yeah...it does." Katy said and sighed.

"Come on." Damon said and opened his door and got out. Katy got out as well and they walked into the grill together and sat at a booth across from each other.

"So….have fun at school today?" Damon asked being serious…..like he actually wanted to know.

"No…..I used to like school….before all this vampire crap...and what happened with Kol….i'm failing all of my classes to, because I've missed so much." Katy said and sighed.

"Well…..you know...there's a lot of people that can help you get your grades up….or you know….you could compel your teachers to give A's." Damon said.

"Damon, i'm not compelling anyone!" Katy said.

"Suit yourself…." Damon shrugged.

Katy rolled her eyes. Then a waiter walked over….it was Matt…..

"Crap! I forgot Matt had work today!" Katy mumbled hiding her face.

"Can I get you anything?" Matt said and sighed.

Then he perked up….."Damon? What are you doing here…..and why are you with Katy?" He asked looking between them.

Katy phone went off, Elena texted her. Katy checked her phone. "Thank god!" She whispered to herself. Damon and Matt looked at her.

"Um….Elena just texted me….I gotta go….I'll talk to you guys later…" Katy said and ran out of the Grill and vamp sped to Elena's house.

 **So the girls night is gonna be it's own little chapter….I don't know if will be shorter, longer, or about the same length of the other chapter(s)...but anyway hope you guys are enjoying this story.**


End file.
